


The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock

by markelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle





	The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock

The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock

It was dark, and she was beginning to feel stiff from driving all day. She scanned the side of the highway for any sign of an approaching town. Through a clearing in the trees she saw a billboard lit up beckoning her to visit HISTORIC BEDROCK. “Bedrock?” she giggled to herself. “This should be interesting.” A cold bolt of energy traveled down her spine as she took the town’s exit. It heightened all her senses and made her heart beat a little faster. “Yes, this is definitely going to be interesting,” she thought.  
Historic Bedrock offered only one motel, the Easy Nights Inn. Laughing at this town’s obvious sense of humor, she pulled into its nearly empty parking lot. Inside she saw a woman with long, gray hair sitting behind the check in counter reading one of those trashy romance novels you find at the supermarket. She was so engrossed in the book she jumped and dropped it when she heard the bells jingle as the door opened.  
“Well, hello there, dear! You surprised me.” The woman smiled at her as she bent down to pick up her book.  
“Must be a good book, I guess.”  
“Oh, yes. Very good book, and very strange night. How can I help you, dearie? You must need directions.”  
“Actually, I’d like a room.” She looked through her purse for her wallet but couldn’t stop herself from asking. “What do you mean a very strange night? I’m sorry. Is that rude of me to ask?”  
The woman laughed. “Not at all—you’re the reason it’s strange!”  
“Excuse me??”  
“Forgive me, dear. We’re not accustomed to many guests here. I know we’re a motel and all, but we mostly host locals when they get too drunk to drive home from the tavern, and well, you’re the second out of towner I’ve had tonight! Very strange indeed.”  
“Umm, ok, well just the one room please,” she gave the woman a reassuring smile. “And is there anywhere nearby I can grab some dinner?”  
“Only place that’s open this late is the tavern, The Beaver Hole, about 7 miles down the way and to the left. You won’t miss it—only thing out that way other than the cemetery.” The woman handed her a key. “You’re not superstitious are you? Room 13.”  
She took the key and ran her finger over the room number. “No, not superstitious. You know some cultures find 13 to be a lucky number.”  
The woman’s face turned suddenly serious. “Some cultures…and some witches,” and then she burst out laughing, “I’m just messing with you, dearie! Enjoy your stay, and I’ll be here if you need anything.”  
As she walked back to her car to grab her back she thought to herself, “joke’s on you cause this witch does think 13 is a lucky number.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Beaver’s Hole was filled with locals laughing and drinking away the night. She sat at a booth in the back picking at her burger and fries and scanning the room. Two drunk women were dancing together in the middle of the room while a pack of rowdy men cheered them on. At the bar behind them sat another man dressed in black slacks and a sweater. He seemed unimpressed with their display. In fact, he didn’t seem like he fit in with this crowd at all. “Maybe he’s the other out of towner at the motel,” she thought to herself. As she began to imagine what might have brought him here his gaze met hers.  
His eyes were dark and intense. She felt the same bolt of energy that she had experienced when she arrived in Bedrock run through her. He picked up his drink and walked over to where she was sitting. Without asking permission he slid into the seat across from her.  
“You’re not from here either,” he said.  
“No, just passing through.” She smiled at him. “I thought you seemed too sophisticated to be from here.” She could feel the energy coming off him in waves. There was definitely something different about him, but she couldn’t quite figure it out.  
He leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. “I know what you are.”  
Her breath caught. “I’m sorry—what?” She managed to speak.  
“I said, I know what you are—witch.” He leaned back and stared at her.  
She laughed a bit uneasily and took a drink before speaking, “Umm, I’m not sure how you could tell that, but actually I am a witch.” She took another sip while he continued to watch her. “So what brings you here? I don’t suppose this is your final destination.” She quickly looked down at her plate and back up to his face. There was a strange amused look on it, and she wanted desperately to be able to read him the way she could read others.  
“I came here to find you,”  
“Ok, you’re playing with me now. Why are you really here?” She felt goosebumps begin to rise on her flesh. She knew she should probably leave but something kept her glued to the seat, kept her wanting to know more.  
“I told you I came here to find you. I’ve been chasing your energy and it led me here.”  
She squirmed a bit. “Chasing my energy?” Her eyes looked towards the door as she thought about running. He reached across the table and touched her hand forcing her to return her focus to him.  
“Do you want to know what I am? I know you’ve been trying to figure it out.” He smiled at her for the first time.  
“Yes,” she breathed.  
He opened his mouth wider revealing two sharp fangs. Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
“You’re not…”  
“I am, and I know deep down you believe me. You think you are just passing through here, but you came here to find me too.”  
She was breathing heavily and felt a heat rising in her. “What do you mean by all of this? Why were you looking for me, and why do you think I’m looking for you?”  
“You haven’t left yet, have you? Something’s keeping you right there in front of me against your better judgment.”  
She felt like he was reading her thoughts. “But you still haven’t really answered my question.”  
“You’ll have to trust me first.”  
“Trust you?!” she thought to herself. “Why the hell should I trust someone I’ve only met and who just told me they were a vampire?!”  
“Trust me, and you’ll find out. Decide you don’t want to trust me, and I’ll go. I won’t continue to hunt you. You can leave this town, and you’ll never hear from me again.”  
She ran a finger over her lips as she contemplated his words. Her logic told her to leave and never look back. Her body betrayed her with desire for this mysterious man. Her inner guide told her to believe him. Tentatively she spoke, “I…I’ll trust you.”  
His gaze grew more intense and seemed to pierce through her. “Then I will meet you back at the motel in an hour. Let me guess. Lucky room 13 for the delicious witch? And I will be tasting you tonight.”  
She felt herself growing wet. How could she want this? It was dangerous. It was crazy! But her body longed for it, and her intuition kept telling her that this was a rendezvous she was meant to have. She reached into her purse and tossed a $20 on the table then stood to leave. His eyes scanned her body.  
“Yes. Room 13,” and with that she hurried out of the tavern.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the motel she took a quick shower and dressed in matching black lace bra and thong. Then second guessing herself threw on a white cotton robe over it. She paced around the room until she heard his knock. Slowly she walked to the door and opened it.  
He walked right in forcing her to step back until she was backed against the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers along the collar of her robe. “You won’t be needing this. Take it off.”  
She hesitated only for a moment and then untied the belt and let it fall off her shoulders onto the bed behind her. He traced the lace along the edge of her bra and up her skin to the vein at the side of her neck. She knew he could feel her heart racing.  
“You don’t disappoint, but I knew you wouldn’t.”  
Her eyes wandered over his face taking in his eyes, beard, lips. She licked her own lips as she thought about those fangs and how they would feel scraping over her skin.  
“I will tell you everything, but first I have to have you.” He pushed her down and back on the bed and yanked off her panties. Kneeling before her he slowly opened her legs. She was slightly embarrassed that he would see how wet she was already. His hands ran up her thighs and he lowered his mouth onto her. He let his tongue dance along her slit for a bit then spread her apart with his fingers and began to lick her in earnest. She bucked and moaned under him. He made her cum over and over until she was so loud she was certain the entire town would hear her.  
He flipped her over and grabbed her ass with both hands. He lowered his face down and nipped at it with his teeth, and she couldn’t help pushing herself back against his mouth. He slapped it hard, and all she could think about was how she wanted more of him. He leaned over her and placed his hand firmly around her throat. In her ear he growled, “I know you want a taste too.”  
“Yes,” she panted.  
He removed his trousers and stood beside the bed. She quickly dropped to her knees in front of him and took him in her mouth. Her eyes closed as she focused on the way he felt in her mouth. Bobbing up and down on him felt intoxicating. She allowed her hand to join her lips and stroked him in and out lifting off every so often to suck on the tip and add wetness with her tongue. She thought about having his taste in her mouth and began to try to bring him to climax in earnest. He pulled away from her and took off his sweater. Greedily he pulled down one strap of her bra and took her breast in his hand. He squeezed and played with the nipple while he tiled her head to the side revealing her neck to him. His fangs popped out and he bent down and pierced her skin with them. She felt a rush as he tasted and drew her blood from her. Her whole body felt like it was climaxing and when the spasms stopped he withdrew from her with a wide grin. Blood dripped from his mouth. She urged him to come closer to her and when he read her thoughts he did allowing her to lick the blood from the corners of his lips. They joined their mouths in a deep, bloody kiss.  
He lay down in the middle of the bed and she climbed on top and lowered herself on him. She thrust and circled her hips around him. Her head dropped back and she played with her own breasts as she rode him. He played with her clit while she lifted off and on him over and over again. She felt herself wanting to cum again and reached behind herself to circle around her ass while she ground against him. She exploded on top of him with a loud cry. Fluid gushed from her as she felt wave after wave run through her.  
When he felt her body calm he pushed her onto her hands and knees and rammed himself inside her. She tightened around her and he rubbed her ass with his finger. Taking her previous actions as a sign he placed himself at the entrance of her ass. She wiggled it against him and he slowly pushed into her. When she relaxed he moved in and out of her speeding up until he was forcing himself into her hard and fast. She encouraged him with her moans and sighs and fingered herself until he pulled out and came on her ass. When he was finished she spread her legs wide and let him watch her bring herself to another climax.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They stood in the bathroom mirror washing the blood off each other with the cheap motel washcloths.  
“Are you ready to know why I was looking for you?” he asked.  
“More than ready,” she replied honestly.  
“Good. Take a shower and get dressed and when you are back I will tell you everything.”  
She watched from the bathroom doorway as he relaxed on the bed and clicked through the tv channels. He looked at her slightly amused and slightly annoyed.  
“The sooner you do what I tell you to, the sooner we can talk. Go take your shower.”  
She smiled at him and turned towards the shower.


End file.
